Keep You Here
by achildofthestars
Summary: Brennan's still thinking about the offer. Booth has given her his blessing. Last Chap. What will Brennan do? Is she at Booth's to say goodbye, or to say I'll see you tomorrow?
1. Chapter 1

Special agent Seeley Booth repressed a sigh and leaned back in his chair.  
"I know you did it."  
The young blonde man stared at him for a long moment and then a smile began to form at the corners of his lips. It was what broke him. Booth stood up slowly, walked around the table slowly, and leaned into the man's face slowly.  
"You will not get away with it."  
The young man looked into the special agent's face and knew he could send him over the edge.  
"With what?"  
Withouth warning, Booth grabbed the man and forced him into the wall with a thunderous thud.  
"Listen to me, Bobby. You murdered those two boys and don't mistake me," Booth pushed the man up so he oculd look directly into his eyes. "I will get you."  
"Never," the blonde man whispered.  
With that, Booth jerked Bobby forward and forced his face to connect with the metal interrogation table.  
"Agent Booth!"  
"What? He tripped over his shoe. I was trying to help him up."  
Bobby knelt forward and and held his nose.  
"Man, I'm bleeding."  
"Yeah, I'll get you a bandaid for that," Booth said as he walked out.

"Angela, have you eaten at Marsoulles?"  
Angela raised her head from the sketch she was working on.  
"Marsoulles? That's a high end restaurant. Date?"  
"No."  
"Is it with Booth?"  
Temperence Brennan sighed. Angela and the Booth thing. Would it never cease? He was a good friend and that was it.  
"No. Gail Perkins wants to meet with me there this afternoon."  
"Wait, wait. THE Gail Perkins? The man who discovered the Larousse Tombs and is probably richer than Bill Gates. You mean that Gail Perkins?"  
"Yes," Brennan nodded.  
Angela waited for an explanation. Of course, she should have known better.  
"Okay, spill."  
"Spill what?"  
"Why are you meeting with him? Is it some hot sensual animal thing?"  
"No, he said that he has a project for me."  
"A project?"  
"He wants me to go to the village where he found the Larousse Tombs."  
"But isn't that what archeologists are for?"  
"Well, there are some unaccounted bodies found at the site and he's fairly certain they aren't ancient."  
"So, what? You're going to talk about going all the way to South Africa for a month to identify bodies?"  
Brennan hesitated and tapped her pen against the desk. Well, Angela was her best friend.  
"Actually, there may be a job offer."  
Angela stood and walked to Brennan's desk.  
"What do you mean a 'job offer?'"  
"Well, he told me that he lost his last forensic anthropologist in the bombing explosion in Kuwait three weeks ago and was looking for a suitable replacement."  
"Sweetie, you aren't..."  
"No. Absolutely not. I love the Jeffersonian."  
Angela gave a sigh of relief.  
"Good, because I know the Perkins Institute is about as important to England as the Jeffersonian is to us."  
"Yes," Brennan chewed on her lip, "yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Booth swiped his handy little card and entered Squint Territory. He looked for Bones but found only Hodgins and Zack.

"Hey Booth, have you watched that documentary about the extraterrestial life that exists in this century?"

"The what?"

"You know," Hodgins motioned with his hands, "alien life form on Earth. Walking the streets and experimenting with our puny minds for their own psycho research."

"There are no such things as extraterrestials. There is no proof."

Hodgins snorted at Zack.

"Oh yeah?"

He turned to Booth with a sly smile.

"What do you think, FBI?"

Booth smiled in return.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No, you're part of the government. I know you know all about the aliens that have been visiting since before Roswell.

"I don't know that."

"What about Area 51? I know, don't even shake your head Booth. For decades the U.S. government has been telling us lies and keeping us in the dark. The president probably even lets them pick us up like take out from restaurants."

"I'm afraid that's classified information."

"Ha. I knew it. See Zach, straight from the man himself."

Booth rolled his eyes. He missed normal people.

"I knew there was a reason my sixth grade teacher always knew what was going on behind her. Eyes in the back of her small head."

"Uh, yeah. Where's Bones?"

"She's in her office," Angela answered as she entered the platform. "Actually, you might want to hurry since she's about to leave."

"Where's she going?"

"A lunch at Marsoulles."

"Really?"

Booth raised his eyebrows.

"With who?"

"No need to get jealous FBI man. It's strictly business."

"What? I'm not jealous."

"Okay." Angela held up her hands in deafeat.

"Business, huh?"

"Yes."

"Agent Booth, I-."

"Sorry, in a hurry Cam. I'll get back to you."

Cam blinked her eyes and put her hands on her hips as Booth flew past her in a blur.

"Someone's in a hurry."

"Hey Angela, Booth just told me that the alien issue was classified information."

"So?"

"So? That's practically a 'yes, everything you think is true but I can't tell you that.'"

Angela looked at her man, Jack.

"And this confirms all your thoughts about our government and conspiracies, right?"

"It sure does, baby."

Angela let herself smile.

"Bones."

Booth marched into Brennan's office as always, though in all honesty, Brennan had gotten used to it, expected it.

"What is it, Booth?"

"I have a body."

"Well, that's obvious."

"Ha. Was that humor, Bones? Congratulations. Where are you going?"

All said in one breath, Brennan took a moment before she could repeat in her head what he had said. Humor-Yes. Congrats-Don't be so shocked. Going?-None of your business.

"I have a lunch meeting. What about the body?"

"Homeless man was digging in the dumpster when he came across an arm. The rest of the body was shoved behind the dumpster."

"How long has it been there?"

"My guys say maybe two or three days?"

"Two or three days? Does anyone pick up the trash these days?"

"Well, it was a holiday weekend. Anyways, it doesn't seem like he was murdered there. We think someone dumped him."

"The body was dumped in a dumpster? Logical."

"I guess so. So, let's go."

"Wait, I can't. I have plans."

Booth waited. She wasn't seriously about to go on a date when they had a fresh case to solve, was she?  
"Bones, we have a case."

"It can wait an hour, Booth. Send Zack and Hodgins to the scene and let them bring back the body."

"You don't mean actually drive the two squints with me to the scene? Alone?"

Brennan began to walk out but turned around when she felt the pressure on her forearm and turned around.

"Bones," Booth looked down and wet his lips, "the body, it's a kid. We can't just leave him out by the dumpster."

"Oh," Brennan said softly as she noticed the slight tightening of his features. He was right. The boy, the child, deserved more than that.

"Well," Brennan nodded shortly, "let me go reschedule."


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, thanks for the reviews everybody. Yeah, Gail sounds girly, and I was going to somewhere with that, but I changed my mind, so...

"Okay. Victim is a young male. I would say between seven and ten years old. Trauma to the head by a blunt object. Right ulna is broken."

Brennan frowned as she looked closer at the forearm.

"Actually, it doesn't look like this was the first time he had broken it."

Standing upright, she scanned the surroundings around the body. Tilting her head slightly, she stepped over the small body gingerly.

"Bones?"

"Hold on. I saw something."

She bent down and moved a garbage bag out of the way. Underneath it, she found a small necklace chain covered in blood.

"Booth," Brennan said as she mananged to sidestep the littered ground.

"Look at this."

"It's a chain."

"And covered in blood. I think I'll take it back."

"It might not be part of the crime scene."

"If it is, it could help."

"Okay, take it back."

Brennan noticed his hollow tone and followed Booth's gaze. The boy was lying flat now. Before, they had had to move the dumpster to free the body. He had literally been stuffed behind the dumpster. They wouldn't know which breaks had come before or after the dumping until they got back to the lab.

Booth finally turned back to Brennan. He wore a concerned frown and shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"Can you, uh, tell if he died quick...or not?"

"Well, blow to the head looks like that was what killed him. I really won't know until later." She paused. "But yes. I think it was quick."

His stance relaxed a centimeter.

"That's one good thing."

Angela sighed as she put aside the sketch of the boy found today. He was a pretty boy. He had high cheekbones, a cute nose, and huge puppy dog eyes. A boy like that would have had more than his fair share of the girls.

As she stood, she wondered who would kill a child? Who would be that sick?

"I finished the sketch, Brennan."

Brennan held the pad in her hand and looked at the young victim's skull on the table. It seemed to match perfectly.

"Good job, Ange. I'll get this to Booth-."

"Or Booth will get these to you."

Brennan and Angela turned to watch as Booth help up two papers. They were of two young boys who had went missing the past month.  
Brennan reached for the one in Booth's right hand and compared it the Angela's sketch.

Angela peered over Brennan's shoulder and nodded her head.

"Thomas Hart. That's him."

Nodding her head, Brennan looked up to Booth.

"I'll get his DNA, but there's no doubt in my mind that this is him."

"Cause of death?"

"Blunt trauma tot he skull. There are no indicators as strong as that. But, we did notice stress marks."

Brennan pointed to the wrists.

"If I would say anything, I would say he was bound before he was murdered. His ankles are the same way, and the break in the arm preceded death. The other small breaks to his nose were post mortem. Probably from being shoved behind the dumpster."

"What about that chain?"

"Hodgins is looking at it, along with the victim's clothes."

"Okay. Let's go tell Thomas's mother the news."

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

Brennan looked out he window of the vehicle, trying to gather her thoughts.

"You like your job, don't you?"

"Most of the time."

Booth glanced at her outline. For all her staring, she didn't look like she was seeing anything out the window.

"Why?"

Brennan shrugged.

"I was just asking."

"Bones, you never ask questions just because. There's always a reason."

"Not always."

"Oh, yes. Always."

"That's not true."

"You're not good at lying, you know."

"I'm not lying! I merely wanted to know how you feel about your job."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Brennan waited a beat.

"Do you ever think about leaving?"

"What? My job?"

"Yes."

Booth took off his sunglasses and sighed.

"You know, Bones? Sometimes I wonder if it's all worth it. Sure, I get the bad guy and lock him up, but...I don't know. There's so many more that manage to get away. There's always more bodies that need answers. And the families. It gets to me a little. I have to tell these people someone they loved died and that I'm going to find the killer."

"It's a lot of responsibility."

"Yes," Booth said as he put his sunglasses back on, "but if there's a chance I can give them closure, I'll do it."

Brennan smiled softly. Did he even realize how much he had on his shoulders? Did he know how impossible his task was? But he didn't care. He was the savior to countless innocents. Same old Booth. Trying to save everybody but himself.

"So why are you asking me about my job?"

"I wanted to know."

"We've been partners a long time, Bones."

"I know."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nothing to tell."

"Fine. So, since you asked me a buttload of questions. Who were you going to Marsoulles with?"

"I wasn't going with anyone."

"Oh, so you were just going to some fancy restaurant to sit by yourself and drink tea?"

"No. I was meeting someone. And even if I wasn't, there is no reason why a woman can not eat by herself in a nice restaurant."

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who were you meeting?"

"Why do you care?"

"Bones, I don't want to say this, but it seems most of the time you go on a date, you manage to almost get yourself killed."

Brennan fought a blush at his reminder. That was so so so not true.

"But this is not a date, Booth."

"It sounds like it was."

"It was purely business."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Then just tell me who it was."

Pursing her lips, Brennan gave up.

"Gail Perkins wanted to have lunch to see if I would be willing to go to South Africa and identify bodies at the Larousse Tombs."

"The what Tombs?"

"Larousse. He found it about a year and a half ago. Recently, they found about twenty bodies who aren't part of the Tomb itself."

"Gail Perkins. The name sounds familiar."

"His father founded the Perkins Institute in England. They house more artifacts than the Jeffersonian."

"Do they really?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to?"

"Going to what?"

"Go to South Africa?"

"I would like to. I'll talk about it with him tonight."

"You're meeting with him tonight?"

"For dinner."

"You're going to talk about dead bodies over dinner at Marsoulles?"

"Yes. There's nothing wrong with that."

Booth laughed.

"Okay then."

"What? We do that."

"So?"

"So?"

"So?"

"So?"

"So," Booth said with finality. And annoyance. So what if she was going to talk about dead bodies over dinner? So what if that was what they always did? So what if she was having dinner with some man who wanted to go to South Africa? So what.


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan opened the SUV's door and got out.

"I'm going back to headquarters, Bones. Call me when your squint team finds out anything."

"Yeah, I will. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Hey, Bones?"

Brennan raised her eyebrows.

Booth hesitated, his throat a little constricted for some reason.

"Have a good time tonight."

Brennan smiled.

"Thanks Booth, but it's not a date," and she closed the door.

------------------------------------------

"Gail, you are crazy."

"Oh, pash. That's just what the psych tests say. And since when did that matter?"

Brennan smiled, almost believing him about the tests, as he wiggled his dark eyebrows. Gail Perkins was in his mid forties with a lightning steak of gray in his otherwise jet black hair. His eyes were always vibrant and dancing, with a clear blue hue. And his mouth never seemed to form a scowl. Yes, he was good looking. Very good looking. But... Something wasn't right. Something didn't feel right. An image of Booth flashed through her mind and she immediately frowned without realizing it.

"What? Have I said something?"

"What? Oh, no Gail. I was just...lost for a second."

"Ah, I do know what you mean. I find myself there alot. Actually, more than a lot."

Brennan laughed, her Booth memory shut behind closed doors where they belonged.

"So, Gail. Tell me more about the Tombs."

"No, we have been talking about me for the past fifteen minutes. It's your turn to talk. How is your life?"

"Hhmmm. My life? I have no idea."

"No idea? Well, what about your work?"

"It's going good. There is never a dull moment. Acutally, my partner Booth, he's in the FBI, and I had a case today. An eight year old boy was killed and shoved behind a dumpster."

"My goodness, Brennan. That sounds awful."

"It is," Brennan paused and then took a sip of her wine.

"When we talked to his mother, she completely broke down. I can't remember the last time I heard sobs like hers. It was just hard. A mother losing her only son and finding out someone murdered him for what appears to be, no reason. I don't know."

"Well, it's hard to hear some stranger tell you someone you loved died."

With a nod, Brennan sighed softly.

"We're making headway atleast. Hodgins-."

"What?"

"I'm talking about the case. I shouldn't."

"Oh, it's alright," Gail replied with a smile.

"Let's talk about something else."

"Okay. Tell me about this FBI agent."

"Booth? He's my partner."

Brennan shrugged. "That's about it."

(You're not good at lying you know, a deep voice sang out. Oh hush, she sang back.)

"Just partners? What kind of man is he?"

"Well, he won't let me have a gun, so he's mean in that regard. But other than that, he's a good guy. One of the best, really."

Gail laughed and shook his head.

"No gun, huh?"

"Nope. He has thoroughly exhausted any resources for me to even think about carrying a gun."

"That's...exceptional actually. So, is there any?" Gail motioned with his hands in the air.

"Any what?"

"Any...benefits?"

"What? Oh, no. No. No benefits."

Brennan took another drink, though not a small sip, and swallowed forcefully.

"He must be out of his mind to let a woman like you go without thoroughly ravishing you."

Brennan immediately blushed and shook her head, a little flabbergasted.

"Ah, I thought this was a business meeting?"

Gail sat silent, but leaned back in his chair with a smile.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Forgive me. Well," Gail took a bite of his food.

"So far, eighteen bodies have been unearthed. They are definitely of this century, though how they were buried on my site, I have no idea."

"Were they buried in single graves or in one mass grave?"

"Mass grave. We've stopped excavation for the moment, which is killing me by the way. I don't know. Some of the locals say it's some ancient tribe who took vengeance on a their own traitors. But, I don't believe that."

"Why not?"

"No one has lived near the site for the past fifty years. The nearest town is two days away in a jeep. Granted, the jungles are wide and very creepy, but I've never spotted some native running about."

"So who do you think the bodies are?"

"My thinking is that they too were looking for the Tombs."

"But that makes no sense. Why wouldn't you be dead?"

"I have no idea. That is why you are the forensic anthropologist and I want you there."

"I'll have to talk to my boss, Cam."

"So you agree to come?"

"I want to help. These people aren't just trash."

"Then I guess it's settled."

"When do want me to be there?"

"I would hope by two weeks from now. Or is that pushing my luck?"

"No, if Cam agrees, everyone can handle me being away for a few weeks."

Brennan took another forkful of her food and noticed Gail's eyes again move behind her.

"Our admirer is still trying to look inconspicuous."

"Are you serious?"

Brennan turned in her chair. The man was seated four tables away, reading a newspaper of all things.

"He's been looking our way about every three minutes, Brennan. Is he your friend?"

"No, I've never seen him before. Hold on, Gail. I am going to have a small chat with him."

With confidence, Brennan walked over to the table and sat down.

"Excuse me? Why are you looking at me and Gail?"

The man jumped at her voice and looked up.

"What do you mean? I'm not looking anywhere."

"You know the whole lying bit you're trying to pull, doesn't fool me."

"I'm sorry, miss, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Why are you lying? My friend has been watching you the whole time. You can't deny it."

"Look, ma'am. I'm sorry-."

"Who sent you here?"

A look of surprise crossed the man's face before he masked it under confusion.

"No one."

That look hadn't escaped Brennan's eyes.

"If you do not tell me who sent you, I will kick your gluteous maximus muscles."

The man looked shocked for a moment and a smile just barely came into his eyes.

"If you could calm down just a moment?"

"No, I will not calm down. Who are you?"

"Okay," the man raised his arms in defeat.

"I'm Special Agent Howard."

"Special Agent?"

Brennan frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

The man tilted his head and offered a smile.

"I can't say."

"I'm not joking about kicking you."

Again, the man smiled and shook his head.

"Alright, I came as a favor to a friend."

"What friend?"

"Special Agent Booth."

Brennan started. Booth? Booth? He planted this man here to spy on her? Oh, she was going to kick him.

"And why did Agent Booth send you here?"

"He told me to keep an eye out for you. He was kind of worried so I said I would help him out. You're not going to kick me are you?"

"No," Brennan smiled tightly, "I am going to kick someone else."

"Ha. He said you were tough."

"Hhmm. Well, I have a dinner to get back to."

Brennan stood and headed back to her table.

"So, I gather you found out why our friend was checking up on us?"

"Yes. It seems Agent Booth decided to babysit us."

"Ha," Gail paused and then busted in laughter again. Once finished, he sighed. Goodness. The woman had no idea did she? No, he peered closely at Brennan. She had no clue about her so call 'no benefit' partner Agent Booth.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, Brennan. So, I can assume we are not in any danger at the moment?"

"No, we are certainly not."

Brennan chewed tightly on her food.

"I can't believe he would do this."

"It's not that bad."

"He's spying on us! I can take care of myself."

"Maybe he likes to be cautious."

"Unlikely. I can't believe it."

"Brennan, it's alright. How about we move with our dinner?"

With a collected breath, she nodded.

"You're right. There is no reason why Booth should ruin this dinner."

"Okay! Good! So, how about working for me at the Perkins Institute?"

Brennan swallowed her food too fast and choked. After a sip from her wine, she looked at Gail.

"What?"

"Dr. Brennan, I have heard nothing but raving stories about your work. You are highly regarded and of course, I want the best on my side of the ocean."

She had known he would ask her this. She had even been prepared for it. Now though? Well, it was one of the most frightening questions she'd ever been asked.

"I know you think I'm some crazy loon. I'm sure you've heard stories to back that up, but I know the best when I see them. And you, could do wonders at Perkins. Of course, you would get a raise. Have your own team. It won't be much different than what you have at the Jeffersonian."  
Wouldn't it! her mind shouted.

"Gail...I don't know."

"Hey, that's good. It shows your loyalty. But I'm not giving up Brennan. You could start right away. Ideally, I would want you right after you leave South Africa. But, I know that is just wishful thinking."

Brennan couldn't breathe.

"What about Cam? My boss? My work at the Jeffersonian?"

"I can talk to Cam. I'm sure I can find someway to let her give you up. And you can finish up any loose ends at work if you want to. Like I said, all the time you need as long as it's not too long mind you."

Staring down at her food, Brennan realized she'd lost her appetite. Earlier, she had chosen to say yes. There was just not enough to tie her down to the Jeffersonian anymore. Now, in the middle of it, she wasn't so sure. Why? She didn't know. Her head told her this was a great opportunity. It was basically like becoming president after being the city mayor. But. What was holding her back?

"Gail, I..." she sighed.

"I need a little more time."

"I understand. I don't want to just uproot you. But I do hope you are seriously considering this.I mean, I know you have made a life here, but you can make a new one."

After a beat or two of silence-

"I guess I could. But... just let me think about it."

Gail looked up and held her gaze. He knew he had offered her a golden ring. Any other person would be falling over their shoes to get to work at the Perkins Institute. But, he knew that she had made her roots here. And he knew there was a chance she would turn him down. But, she might not. He hoped not.

"Take your time, Brennan. I don't want you to make the wrong decision and regret it someday."

Brennan tried a smile, but failed.

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for the super long wait. sometimes, computers really annoy me. And this is one of my favorites of all time. Be prepared.

It was around eight thirty when she turned off the car's headlights. Brennan stared defiantly at the steering wheel and tried to collect her thoughts. She was mad. She was angry. She was…livid. Special Agent Seeley Booth. The crime fighting babysitter.

With jerky movements she stepped out of the car, slammed the door, and moved dangerously to the front door. With a breath, she pounded on the door. There was no answer. Again, she pounded at the door with fury.

"Okay, I'm coming!" she heard his voice holler between the distance.

Booth shook his head as he thought about who could be at his door. For just a second, he thought that maybe something had happened to Bones, but he did have a man looking after her so that couldn't possibly be it. But…what if? He reached to doorknob and hurriedly jerked the door open.

At first, he smiled. It was Bones in the flesh, and she wasn't looking so bad. She had done her face up, dressed up in a simple navy dress. But, his smile faded as he saw the look on her face. Okay, what had he done this time?

"Bones?"

"Hello Booth. Just thought I would let you know that your babysitter did a fine job tonight. He was very protective and nurturing. He offered to tuck me in, but I said I was a big girl. What were you thinking?!"

Brennan barged into the room holding her finger out and poking him in the chest forcing him to take a few steps back.

"Hold on Bones! What?"

"Why do you always do this? You think I can't take care of myself, so you treat me like a little kid? Let me tell you something, Booth. I am not a kid! I am a grown woman!"

"You think I don't know that? Sheesh." Booth took an extra step back and tried to lay his hands on Brennan's shoulders, but she quickly moved his hands aside.

"Why did you do it, Booth?"

Booth glanced at her and took a breath. Alright, he was getting a little angry. She came like a bomb into his home, and wanted to know why on earth he would want to make sure she was safe. She was hostile, volatile, and arrogant.

"Calm down, Bones."

"Calm down? Calm down? You followed me to the restaurant and spied on me!"

"I didn't do any of those things!"

"You might as well have!"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe! Since when was that a crime?"

"You didn't do it to keep me safe. You did it just so you would know what I was doing!"

"And why would I do that?"

"I have no idea! Would I be here if I knew?"

They stared at each other for minutes, their chests rising and falling in anger while their eyes split daggers into each other.

"I thought we were friends, Booth."

"We are, Bones. That's why I wanted Howard to be there. I didn't know anything about this guy and I didn't know if I could trust him."

"Why do you need to trust him?"

"Because I need to."

Booth shut his mouth and tried to calm his anger. Okay, breathe just a minute now.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't in for something over your head."

"Why can't you just let me live my life without having to worry about whether or not I know someone you don't?"

"I didn't mean it that way, Bones. I just can't take any chances when it comes to your safety."

"Well, I think you hit a low point tonight, Booth."

They both turned once they heard someone cough. It was Cam.

"I'm sorry. I'll just leave."

Brennan opened her mouth, looked to Booth, and held her tongue in her mouth. So she couldn't go out for dinner without being spied on, and here he was, laughing it up with Cam. Great.

"Cam, can you just give us a minute?"

"Sure."

"No," Brennan said tartly.

"I'm leaving now so you two can get back to whatever it is you were doing."

She turned on her heel and took one step before she felt Booth's hand on her arm. That was it. It really was. Brennan made a fist, turned around, and hit him.


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan asked Hodgins about the detergent found on the victim's shirt.

"Spride. A cheap generic version of its competitors. In use since the late eighties. It does alright on the market, not that it really has a chance."

"Any other chemicals you found?"

"No, but there was a high absorption of coal in his clothes."

"Coal?"

"Yeah. My guess is he was somewhere with a fireplace, or an old stove. Someplace where good old heat is generated."

"Huh. What about the chain?"

"Get this," Hodgins pulled the chain out and gave it to Brennan. "Pure white gold. Do you know how much something like this would cost? Whoever had it, and then threw it away like trash, is insane."

"Wow, pure gold," Angela said brightly.

"You like gold?" Hodgins softly asked.

"No," Angela smiled.

"Can we get back to work?"

"Touchy Dr. Brennan this morning, aren't you?"

Brennan looked at Hodgins and his smile faded and he cleared his throat.

"Well, the blood is human. It doesn't match the victim's DNA though. Cam wanted to take a look at it."

Brennan stiffened and said nothing for a second.

"Oh, well, let me know when she finds anything."

Seconds after she said that, Cam came to the platform and asked how the investigation was going.

"We're doing fine, Dr. Saroyan," Brennan stated.

"Well, that's good. Listen, can I talk to you for a second?"

"I'm very busy, Cam."

Brennan moved to a microscope to look at a bone fragment, but found that Cam was not going to give up so easily.

"Dr. Brennan, are you okay?"

Brennan made sure Hodgins and Angela were on the other side of the platform before she answered.

"I'm fine, Cam."

She turned back to her fragment.

"I know that last night was pretty rough on you, on all of us-."

"No, it wasn't. I was angry and needed to vent. Plus, I had to make Booth see that my place in this world is not that of a brainless, helpless, girl."

Cam opened her mouth, but looking at Brennan's back was unnerving her. All she could think about was her fist colliding into Booth's head, and then walking out the door. Cam had gotten ice for his eye, but Booth hadn't been so warm to her. After a few minutes, he had told her that he was pretty done for the night, and had walked away.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well, I am. I'm not so sure about Booth though. I did hit him pretty hard. How was he?"

Cam tried a smile.

"He's fine. A little battered looking but, it suits him."

"Okay, I need to get to work Cam."

Brennan switched slides and managed to ignore Cam's stare. It wasn't because she hated her, though she didn't like her much, it was because she was slightly embarrassed that Cam had seen her outburst.

Hodgins motioned his head to Brennan and Cam, asking a silent question. Angela could only shrug her shoulders.

At that moment, Booth swiped his card and walked slowly up the steps. Everyone stared at the blue and purple bruised eye.

"What's everybody staring at?" Booth asked gruffly.

"We have a case to solve people. What's new?"

Silence.

He glanced to Bones but then pointedly looked away and cleared his throat.

"What happened to your face man?" Hodgins asked in a laughing tone.

Angela, noticing Cam's downward gaze and Brennan's avoidance of looking at Booth, had all her evidence.

Booth sighed and gave a small grin.

"I wasn't paying attention and hit it on the car door last night."

Hodgins just looked at him.

"Dude, you did not get that by doing that. You're the FBI. FBI agents don't get beat up by their car doors."

Booth shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay, can we just move on? Good. Tell me about the detergent."

Hodgins does.

Booth nods his head.

"I found two laundry mats in the neighborhood. Is there anything you think that could narrow it down?"

"Well, if you find any coal that would be helpful?"

"Okay, coal. Check."

He paused, finally looked at Bones and tried to tell himself that they were partners. No matter what else happened, they at least had their work relationship.

"Are you coming, Bones?"

"Actually, I have too much work to do here."

"Oh," Booth said softly.

"Um, Brennan? Can I talk to you for just a minute?"

Angela dragged Brennan off the platform.

"Just hold on a second, Booth? Okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she was sure that no one was around, she faced her best friend.

"Tell me everything."

"About what?"

Rolling her eyes, Angela took Brennan's hand.

"Sweetie, you can't fool me," she motioned to where Booth stood.

"I know that you hit him. I just don't know why."

Brennan closed her eyes and fought back a sigh. How did she always know everything?

"It's really nothing."

"Then why are telling him to go out on the field by himself? You always want to be involved."

"Well maybe this time I don't want to be."

"Oh, now that is another lie."

"Ange, I really don't see your point."

"Look at me Bren. What happened?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Booth, tell me what really happened."

Booth shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I told you what happened."

"And I pretended to believe you. Come on."

"Uh, Hodgins, would you ask Zack to bring me those images of the skull?"

"Aww, ruin my line of questiong why don't you?"

As soon as Hodgins had walked past them, Cam peered closely at Booth.

"How does it feel?"

"How it looks."

"I'm surprised at how hard she can hit."

"Well, I'm not."

He glanced to where Brennan and Angela were on the floor. Cam knew exactly where he was looking and felt a tug of jealousy.

"Maybe you should go by yourself."

"No. She's my partner, Cam. And she has these eyes for the evidence."

"But after last night, she may not want to."

"No. She'll change her mind. It was my fault. I shouldn't have stepped into her life. Dang, I just have a way of ruining things with her, don't I?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a few heartbeats, Brennan managed to keep her mouth shut.

"He sent some agent to keep watch over me last night at dinner."

"And that warranted you beating him up?"

"I didn't beat him up and yes, it did."

"Honey, no, you've got that all wrong. He was just trying to protect you, I think."

"No, I don't think so."

"Bren, what is with you lately? You've been so…unBrennan and that's scary."

"I just don't want to be treated like I'm useless and weak."

"Okay, just let me say this one thing."

Angela waited until she had Brennan's undivided attention.

"Give him a break. He's worried about you all the time and why wouldn't he? You've been in few situations where he felt like he should have been there to prevent it from happening in the first place. You know Booth. He just can't express it, he has to act on it."

Brennan sighed. Maybe Angela was right. Plus, he was her partner. You couldn't change that. And she did want out on the field. Could she be civil? Hhmm…maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so this is kind of a long chapter. Sorry. But I wanted to get the case in. Well, we are getting closer to when Booth finds about Brennan's job offer, but it's not quite here. Anways, here it is. Thanks.

The car ride to Sunshine Air Laundromat was quiet. The interview of the owners was somehow subdued. The car ride to Spotless Clean was even quieter.

Booth pulled into a parking spot and turned off the ignition. He made no move to get out but Brennan quickly pulled off her seatbelt and reached for the handle.

"Bones."

Brennan paused, let her hand fall into her lap, and turned her head.

"What?"

He tapped the area above his left eye.

"Are we really not going to talk about it?"

"I'm not the one not talking about it."

"Then why haven't you said anything?"

"Why haven't you?"

"I just thought that since you're the one who attacked me, you would say something."

"Well I think that since you are the reason I hit you, then, maybe you should talk to yourself."

Brennan nodded her head emphatically on the last word and opened the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, I'm special agent Booth. This is my-."

"I'm a forensic anthropologist. Dr. Brennan."

The blonde girl shook their hands and nodded her head.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, we're conducting an investigation and we recovered some evidence that the victim may have been here before he died."

"That's awful," the girl interjected.

"Yes. Can we talk to the owner?"

"Just hold on."

The girl turned in her chair and picked up the phone.

Brennan noticed the cramped room and wondered why this place needed an office. It was barely bigger than a bathroom but was crammed with everything imaginable. There was even a metal statue in the shape of a washing machine, which amused Brennan for some reason.

"My uncle James will be here shortly."

"Thank you. Um, do you mind if me and my partner take a look around?"

"No, go ahead."

They walked out, Brennan a little annoyed that Booth was right on her tail. She instantly moved towards the far wall to the detergent dispensing machine.

"Booth, they sell Spride."

He clicked his tongue and looked around.

"So is it safe to say he may have been here?"

"I would think so. None of his relatives use this type."

"No one we interviewed used this stuff," Booth knocked on the blue picture of Spride.

"What does everyone have against this?"

"It's probably not as well manufactured. Less fine. More junk than the others."

"Well, someone obviously uses it."

Brennan turned and tried to see where he was looking to.

"What do you see?"

Booth shook his head and walked away to the standing dryers.

"Do you have any of your tweezer, clipper, things?"

"Tongs, Booth."

Brennan handed him a small pair and he gingerly knelt down and tried to creep his hand into the small space between the dryer and the wall. When his hand came back out, the tongs had gathered a considerable amount of dust, but also a small, blue, cardboard piece covered in dry blood.

"What do you make of that?"

"I don't know. "

Taking it from his hand, Brennan studied the piece.

"It's definitely been here a few days, but it might have nothing to do with the case."

"My uncle is here to see you," the blonde girl gasped out as she ran towards them.

"Hi, I'm James Stephens. You've met my niece Ellie."

Booth extended his hand, but the man did not hold his out. Awkwardly, Booth pulled back his hand and glanced at Brennan. She raised her eyebrows in response.

"I'm sorry, agent Booth. I have what people call OCD. There was no offense intended."

"None taken, Mr. Stephens. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Go on."

"Have you seen this boy?"

Booth showed him the photo and Mr. Stephens glanced at Ellie. He nodded his head and rubbed a hand over his pale face.

"I haven't seen him for a while. He came around to help Ellie clean up around.

I…sometimes I just can't."

He blushed and choked on his laugh before his face turned somber.

"Is he alright?"

"The boy is dead, Mr. Stephens," Brennan broke through.

"Bones."

Brennan ignored him.

"How often did he come around here?"

Mr. Stephens looked at Ellie and shrugged his shoulders.

"Once a week. I paid him in candy. His mother doesn't know that."

Booth looked at Bones for a second.

"She doesn't know you give him candy or that he helps out around here?"

There was a pause. Then, Ellie spoke up.

"He didn't want her to know. He said that she would make him stop coming here."

"Why would she make him stop?"

Mr. Stephens shook his head and made a waving gesture at Ellie. She hesitated, and then left the small office.

"Ms. Hart, she doesn't like Ellie."

"Why not?"

"About a year ago, Ellie graduated, but she was pregnant. Ellie lost the baby, but Ms.

Hart never got over how she was pregnant in the first place."

"So she has something against your niece?"

"Ms. Hart stopped coming here the day she found out Ellie was pregnant. She forbid that boy to come here, even though he was near in love with Ellie."

"What do you mean he was in love with Ellie," Brennan asked shortly.

"You know, puppy love."

"And you haven't seen him in how long?"

"Seven days I think."

"Was there anyone who looked like he was watching Thomas?"

"People come in here all the time, but I never noticed anything."

"Do you have one of those boxes of Spride?"

Mr. Stephens frowned and nodded his head. Reaching behind his small desk, he pulled out a small blue box and handed it over to Booth.

"Why would you want Spride?"

"Just part of the investigation."

Booth and Brennan stood, but as Booth walked out, he turned around.

"D you know anyone who uses Spride?"

"Are you kidding me? Nobody uses that stuff unless they have to."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think?" Booth asked as they sat in the SUV, still in the parking lot.

"We need to get back to the lab."

"Why?"

Brennan glanced at him darkly.

"Okaaay. Lab it is."

Booth pulled out and began the drive. After a few minutes of silence, he broke it.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?"

"I am talking to you."

"No. I mean talk to me."

Brennan studied her hands, flexed her right, and looked up at his face. She saw his small smile as he had realized what she had done.

"What you did was wrong Booth."

"It wasn't that wrong. There are worse things I've done."

"But this was to me."

He put his sunglasses on, thankful that he could hide his bruise.

"I didn't think you would get that mad at me."

"Well I did."

"I know you did. I have the evidence."

They sat in silence a few more minutes, but now the silence wasn't deafening. It was calmer, but still not like it used to be.

"There wasn't any coal, was there?"

Booth rubbed a hand over his mouth.

"No. There wasn't anything but that cardboard."

Brennan frowned and chewed on her tongue.

"Did he seem strange to you?"

"Who? Stephens? The guy has OCD, of course he seemed strange to me."

"No, I mean besides that?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Nothing."

"What are you thinking, Bones?"

"That I should have hit you harder."

"Maybe so. But you won't get that chance again."

"You never know."

Brennan looked out the window.

Booth again watched as she stared out the window. She was distracted. He fought the uncertainty that she would be mad as all sin forever. She was his Bones after all. Eventually, they would move on. They had to.

"I'm sorry, Bones."

With a shake of her head, Brennan leaned back and put her head against the head rest.

"I mean that."

He looked over to her.

"I just…I had to make sure you were okay."

"You're need to protect is getting old, Booth. I know you're the alpha male but I am not

the subordinate-."

"Okay, hold on. Can you skip this whole alpha male, dog, rabbit, whatever thing you think I have?"

"Fine."

"Good. I just wanted to say that, as much as I may want to, I will sincerely try to butt out of your personal life."

He waited a beat.

"And this would be where you tell me that you're sorry that you hit me."

"Why?"

"Because it was the heat of the moment thing, and you regret it."

"I don't regret it."

"What? You have to."

"Nope. I'm fine with it."

"Thanks, Bones. Glad to know you don't care that you took a shot at me."

By the time they pulled up to the Jeffersonian, most of the harsh tension between had disintegrated. Beneath it all, they were friends. Brennan was still mad, that wouldn't change. But Angela had a made a good point. Booth was an act now man, not an, I've got something to say to you before you do that man.

Brennan got out of the SUV and motioned for him to roll down the window.

"I'm not sorry, Booth."

He stared at her a moment and took off his protective eye wear.

Raising his eyebrows, he replied, "I know."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay everyone, I know you're wondering when Booth finds out. Look for it in chapter 10. So, we're not too far away. Anways, this is predominately going to be Brennan/Cam. Ha. What else is there to say?**

"Hodgins, Booth found this at the Laundromat. Zack, look at the skull again and see if you notice anything strange. Angela, can you use the Angelator to find scenarios for how the victim died?"

"And the Dr. Brennan we all know and love is back," Hodgins said with a smile.

"Just, go analyze that, will you?" Brennan asked with her own smile.

"Wow, your spirit sure picked up."

"I just had a rough morning."

"Uh-huh," Angela gave her a knowing smile as she left.

"Dr. Brennan, I looked at the skull."

"What was the weapon?"

"I would say a smooth, heavy object. The gap between the two prominent dips in the

skull suggests the weapon used is multisided, angular, like a rectangle."

Brennan picked up the skull and peered closely at it. She moved so she could place it under the scope.

She pulled back and sat on the stool.

"Did you find any particulates in the wound?"

"Which one?"

"The skull."

"I found small flecks of something and gave it to Hodgins this morning."

"And his arm. What about that?"

"Nothing. But that awful detergent was found in high amounts on the bone."

"Someone covered him with that," Brennan whispered.

"Dr. Brennan? Can I talk to you?"

With a startled look, Brennan turned to where Cam was standing at the foot of the platform with a very strange look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

She turned to Zack.

"Examine the skull more and I want you to narrow down the possible murder weapons, and tell Hodgins to get to me as soon as possible on the particulates from the skull."

"I'm on it Dr. Brennan."

"We should probably go to my office."

Brennan followed Cam and wondered why Cam would want to talk to her in her office. Was she in trouble? Was this about last night? That could be it. She might just want to make sure she didn't hit her boyfriend anymore. That was probably it.

Once Cam shut the door behind her, Brennan jumped at how spooky it was in here. Not that it was really spooky, but it just had that feel. She hadn't been in here too many times.

"If this is about last night, I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Oh, no. Last night is old news, Dr. Brennan."

She smiled as she sat down and folded her arms.

"Are you sure? Because I know, well I know that you and Booth must have had plans and

I hope I didn't mess things up too badly."

Ha. Not really, she murmured internally.

"Don't kid yourself. Everything was fine."

"Okay."

Brennan waited, then began tapping her fingers against the chair. Cam kept looking at her with the strangest expression.

"So, why did you want to see me?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Brennan," Cam sat forward, "I just received a call from Gail Perkins."

"Oh? Oohhhh. Gail, yes."

"Ah, so you do remember? That's good because he was just informing me that not only are you planning on going to South Africa for his project, but that you are considering a job offer at Perkin's. Is that right?"

"Which part?"

"Both."

"Well, I was going to come talk to you about South Africa, but, it may have slipped my mind with everything else going on."

"Oh, I have no qualms about you going there for a few weeks. But I am surprised at his

saying he is waiting for your acceptance concerning his other offer."

"He just made an offer. I haven't answered yet."

"And which way are you leaning?"

Brennan paused, letting herself think about Gail's proposal. She hadn't even thought about it since he had asked her at dinner.

"To be honest, I'm not sure."

Cam nodded her head.

"Fair enough. Do you think I should at least be looking for a possible replacement?"

Again, Brennan paused.

"I think…you should have a list."

Cam blinked. She had been sure Brennan would say no. How long had she been working here? What would her team think? What would Booth think?

"Well, that's one start. Do you know when you'll make your decision?"

"No. Soon. I don't have much time."

"Dr. Brennan, as a professional, I have to say this. This offer? I think it's the best thing you'll ever get. You can practically run a whole team without answering to a soul at Perkins. You'll probably receive wide fame. I'm sure the work will be much more

diverse and enriching. It's a great opportunity."

Cam paused, gauging Brennan's reaction.

"As an acquaintance, and maybe even your friend, I need to say this. You have everything you need here. You're co-workers love you. Booth is practically attached at the hip with you. You fight crime while restoring history. That has to count for something."

As she sat there, Brennan stared at her hands. These hands had restored so many bones. They had caressed the broken bones of unknown soldiers and warriors. She looked up and shook her head.

"I used to think that I would die before I left the Jeffersonian. I love it here. It's my life."

"But…?"

"But it's gotten so much more complicated lately. I just, I can't think anymore. I've been through so much in the past few years. I think I just want to leave it behind me. Maybe I need to let it go. Move on."

"And you can't do that here?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Too many things. Too complicated."

Cam nodded her head and made her way to lean against her desk in front of Brennan.

"When was the last time you had a relationship?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just humor me."

"I don't know. A long time."

"And why is that?"

"I've been busy. They've been psycho killers. I had work."

"Work. Have you ever thought that what you needed is just a break? Not one where you work, but where you lay in the sun on the beach?"

"No, I burn. Plus, the chances of melanoma-."

"Okay, my mistake, Brennan."

Cam pursed her lips and clasped her hands together.

"Should you decide to leave, I will understand."

Brennan smiled tightly and looked up at Cam, wondering whether Cam really wanted her

to stay here.

"Thank you."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No."

"So I take it this is our secret?"

"Just for now. Today. I'll tell Angela, Hodgins, and Zach, today."

"What about Booth?" Cam asked softly.

"Booth? I'll tell him today."


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, before we have Booth's reaction, I think there are some other notable people who will be equally shocked. Sorry, but this one's kinda long. Thanks for reviews guys.**

"Brennan?"

She looked up from her yellow legal pad.

"Hey, Angela. What did you find?"

"Well," Angela sat on Brennan's desk, "the breaking of the arm is more than likely accidental. Its signs are congruent with falling from about four feet, and landing on it in just the right way to break the ulna."

"You're sure?"

"Pretty sure. And the skull trauma? I tried working it out so that maybe he would have hit his head on a corner or sill, but there's not enough force on his own."

"And even on the skull, there's signs that the object not only hit the victim, but actually looked like someone had scraped it against the head just to make sure," Brennan thought out loud and threw her pen down.

"Definitely. We should be looking for someone with the same physique as Zack?"

"Zack?"

"Well, I did a little experimenting and his muscle strength, height, and weight, almost perfectly match what the killer would look like."

"Where are Zack and Hodgins?"

"Something about finding the murder weapon before the other. I really try to tune them out when they're together."

Brennan stood.

"Angela…."

"What?"

Okay, just tell her, Brennan thought. Just come out and say it. Wait. Wait.

"Let's go to the Angelator. I have something to tell you."

"Oooh, is it exciting?"

With just a hint of a wince, Brennan shook her head.

"I'm not sure."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Brennan, I was going to come find you," Hodgins gave her a paper.

"Nickel and Steel?"

"Yes, those were the only two elements found in the skull wound. I have to say, whoever this person is, they like their stuff pure and fine."

"Why do you say that?"

"That chain was pure white gold. Whatever he used to kill the victim was made mostly out of steel with the outside being nickel, probably to keep its luster."

"You can tell all that?"

"Of course. Oh, and Zack thinks whatever it is has got to be small?"

Brennan turned to Zack.

"That would match wouldn't it? The size, shape, material, it would make sense that the killer would use something he knew he could control, but that he also knew would kill the victim."

"Yes, Dr. Brennan. I still haven't found out what it is, but it would stand out if anyone saw it. It's got to be irregular shaped from what we gathered from the wound."

"And I also tested some of that Spride you gave me. Turns out, that thing is more devilish than the little blue box says."

"How is that?"

"Well," Hodgins folded his arms, "It barely acts like a detergent soap. I would say it acts more like a cleansing solution considering when I tested it, it nearly scavenged away natural fibers and left them brittle. It does bring out ketchup from shirts anyways."

"And I suppose you tested that just for fun?"

"What can I say? I am a thorough man."

Brennan shook her head and put her hands on her hips. They were with the Angelator now. The room was semi dark. They each held their own side of the table, and looking at all three of them, Brennan felt her throat close.

"Okay, now that we've discussed the case, what did you want to talk about?"

Taking a breath, Brennan leaned against the table.

"I've been offered a job at the Perkins Institute."

There was silence as they looked at each other confused.

"You were offered a job?" Hodgins asked.

"Yes. Gail Perkins thinks that I would be an appropriate fit for the forensic anthropologist position, and I haven't answered him yet."

"Wait," Angela stepped closer to Brennan's side of the table.

"I thought you told me that you weren't considering it?"

"You knew about it?" Hodgins nearly yelled.

Angela's eyes never wavered from Brennan's.

"I thought I knew then."

"But now you don't?"

"Okay, hold up!" Hodgins motioned with a time out signal of his hands.

"Are you going to take it?"

"I am undecided at the moment."

"So you could go either way?" he asked incredibly.

"Brennan, you can't do this. Sweetie, you just can't!"

"That's a fifty-fifty chance that you'll leave!" Zack burst out.

"The odds are,are, o-one to two that you'll leave. Or one to two th-that you'll stay. That can't be right. It's got t-to be s-skewed somehow. It c-can't just be ratio of single digits-."

"Okay, Zack. Don't override your circuits."

Hodgins clapped him on the back and Zack immediately focused. That being out of the way, Hodgins turned to Brennan again.

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"He asked me at dinner yesterday."

"And you didn't tell me?" Angela nearly screamed.

"You've got to say no," she continued. "You can't just leave us for some fancy institute in England for god sake."

"It's a good opportunity for me Angela."

"But not for us? What are we supposed to do?"

"Work."

"Work? Work?"

"Okay, Angela," Hodgins rushed to her side but she pulled away from him. She grasped Brennan's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You are my best friend. You are all of ours best friend."

"I know Angela," Brennan whispered as she watched a tear from Angela's face.

"But this might be for the best."

"How could it be for the best? You might leave us."

"We'll all go."

Hodgins statement hung in the air as Angela, Zack, and Brennan turned to him.

"I mean it. With our credentials, who would turn us down?"

"Hodgins-."

"No. I'm the bug, soil, slime man. Even the best of them come to me. I've got three doctorates, who would turn my expertise down? And Angela has the Angelator. She can also draw like nobody's business, and manage computer images like Rambo. Zack, well Zack is a freaking genius. He's all numbers and stuff like that. Why wouldn't the Perkins' want us too?"

"I really don't think that will work."

"Why not?"

"What happens to the Jeffersonian?"

"Eh, who cares after we're gone?"

"I do. The Jeffersonian has been my home for years."

"Then why are you leaving?"

He knew he had her at that one.

"We can do this."

"No," Brennan stated, "we can't. I won't let you. You guys are the best, and that's why the Jeffersonian needs you."

There was a silence as she stared at each one, hoping to talk some sense into them. She hadn't even made her decision yet and they were minutes away from mutiny.

"I still haven't made my choice. I don't even know where I want to be right now, so let's just keep that in focus. There's still a good chance that I'll stay. I just can't say for sure right now."

"Why didn't you tell me, Bren?"

"How could I? I didn't know how."

"But this is pretty major. It affects us all."

"I know, Ange. That's the hardest part."

She hugged her friend and pulled away. There was one more thing.

"I uh, I need you all to not tell Booth."

"What!?"

"I haven't told him yet."

"Well it's settled then," Zack said brightly.

"Booth won't let you leave Dr. Brennan."

"I'm afraid he won't have a choice."

"But…he's Booth. He has a gun."

"And I can stand toe to toe with him."

"Why haven't you told him?"

"I haven't found the time. So please, don't say a word."

"He's going to find out anyway."

"Jack, please. I want to tell him in person. I don't want him finding out from someone else. How would that have made you feel?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

Brennan sighed, straightened her shoulders and nodded her head.

"Well, let's get back to business as usual. We still have to find our killer."

Hodgins held Angela's hand as they walked out and Zack followed closely behind them, but as he reached the doorway, he paused. Slowly, he turned around.

"What are we supposed to without you, Dr. Brennan?"

It startled her for a heartbeat. It was completely out of character for Zack the Scientist. And she couldn't help but feel her shoulders sag under the pressure.

"I don't know," Brennan said quietly. She offered him a weak, sad, smile.

He waited, and returned the same smile before walking out.

Okay, pros vs cons.

Brennan split her legal pad paper with one line down the middle. Two days. That was her deadline. Any longer, and she'd overanalyze the situation. Any shorter, and it would end up being a rash decision.

Pro

Can apply for gun-again

Be my own boss

Raise

Lovely flats

Very blunt people

Array of remains to dissect

New furniture

No FBI breathing down my back

No Booth

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con

Have to move some of my furniture

Not near to Russ

No Angela, Jack, Zack

Telling everybody I'm leaving

I've heard some parts smell bad there

Move my entire office out

No Sid and his food

Have to start work from scratch

No Booth

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked at the last con, then the last pro. Quickly, she scratched them out with a slash and leaned back in her chair. Two days. That was too fast.

Angela knocked on her door quietly.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I…just thought I'd see if you want to have dinner with me and Hodgins?"

Brennan smiled slowly.

"I think I'll pass for tonight."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Well, I've got a bit of paperwork to do. And there's a skull that needs to be put together."

"Never miss a moment to do work, do you?"

"Nope."

Brennan tilted her head.

"What else do you want, Angela?" she asked softly.

"I uh, um, well, I just wanted to say that-I know you'll make the right choice."

"You do?"

"Of course. You are Dr. Temperance Brennan. Nothing gets past you."

She smiled and held her hands together while fighting tears once more.

"Don't think the worst, Angela. I still haven't decided."

"I know. That's all that keeps playing in my head is that phrase."

Angela caught her breath on a sob, and nodded her head.

"Well, he's waiting for me."

"Go ahead. Ange, tell him thank you. Even though I won't let any of you quit if I do leave, tell him thank you."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go on."

Brennan watched as Angela walked out on stiff legs. She covered her face with her hands and sat like that for a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, told myself I wasn't going to post. But I'm ready for Booth to find out. Yes. I am. It's been waaaaay too long. Ha. But, it's not how you thought it was going to go down.**

"So, how was your day with Dr. Brennan?"

Booth sighed and chewed on his French fry, not worried that Cam would steal his french fries like a certain anthropologist he knew.

"What can I say? Bones is Bones."

"How's your eye?"

"Well, I won't be winking any time soon, but it feels fine."

Cam laughed and took a drink of her water.

"Remind me never to get in her way when she's in a rage."

"Ha. How about remind me before I do something stupid again."

"Hmmm. It's been a rough day, hasn't it?"

Nodding his head, Booth swallowed his last piece of hamburger.

"We still don't know who killed Thomas Hart. I don't know what else to do. We can track him to his house, but not after. Bones and I know he made it to the Spotless Clean Laundromat, but we don't know when. And Stephens didn't see him that day. His niece didn't see him either. I don't know. It sounds inky."

"What does Brennan think?"

"I don't know. She wasn't exactly forthcoming like she usually is."

"Well," Cam said, taking a bite of her own hamburger, "at least she talked to you."

"That's true."

"It's good that she told you. I was kind of worried she wouldn't."

Booth threw a fry into his mouth.

"Tell me what?"

"About Perkins."

Booth frowned and sat forward. He caught Cam's stare and held her there.

"You didn't know?" she asked cautiously.

"I don't think so. What was it?"

Cam pushed back and cleared her throat.

"Nothing. I'm sure it wasn't important then. Are you already finished?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Cam. What about Perkins?"

She looked at Booth. The man who had once stolen her heart, but who had vanished from her life just as quickly. The one that she could see spending the rest of her days with. The one who saw her, but thought of someone else.

"Booth," she paused, "it's not my place-."

"Camille, tell me," Booth demanded in a near whisper.

Cam really thought better about it. Brennan was supposed to have told him. Not her. Not her. But here she was. She braced herself.

"Gail Perkins. He offered Brennan a position at the Perkins Institute."

Booth sat there, dumbfounded. He remembered that. He remembered her saying something about how it had more artifacts than the Jeffersonian.

"Wha-? No, no, she would have told me something like that, Camille."

Booth tried to laugh but it sounded hollow.

"Bones would've said something, no matter how pissed she was. She would've told me."

"I didn't know she didn't tell you, Seeley. She told me she was going to today. I just thought..."

For a minute, it had to register. And even then, he couldn't believe it.

"No."

His fist pounded the table and it reverberated with the force.

"She's not going to!"

Cam's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm really not sure. She said she was undecided."

"Wait, she told you all this?"

"Earlier today."

"And you didn't tell her no?"

"How can I tell her no?"

"No. Camille," he pointed at her, "tell me that you told her she could not leave the Jeffersonian."

She let herself consume his words.

"I didn't. She has the right to choose! What was I supposed to say?"

"What? Anything! Tell her that there was legal paper work that would make it impossible to go! Tell her that you would sue her! Anything!"

"She's a grown woman, Booth!"

"Camille!"

Booth rose and his anger nearly sent Cam onto the floor. His stance was like a bull, head down, shoulders hunched, legs ready to sprint toward the enemy.

"What did you say to her? Huh? What did you say to her, Camille?"

Finally, Cam's anger woke up and she looked directly at him.

"I told her that this offer was the best she would ever receive. I said that she would be able to be her own boss. But I also said that the Jeffersonian needs her."

"What? You basically told her to take the job?"

"I gave her my opinion."

"No, Bones didn't need your opinion! She needed the facts!"

"And what are those facts, Seeley?"

"That she can not go across an ocean! That she can not leave behind the squints! That she has more than enough here for her! That her work at the Jeffersonian is more important than work at the Perkins Institute! Those are the facts!"

Camille blinked once, then again. She threw her napkin down on her plate and stared down at it. So, it had come to this. After this whole time, he just couldn't see reason where Brennan was concerned.

"Brennan will make her own choice, whether you want her to or not."

Booth stared into the glass window and saw his reflection. He saw Cam's, and he was enraged. She hadn't even tried, had she?

Angrily, he pulled a few bills out of his pocket and dropped them onto the table.

"For dinner."

He grabbed his coat, and ran out of the restaurant.

No, she hadn't tried to stop Brennan from leaving because of Booth(for the most part). She hadn't tried because she knew what it felt like to be somewhere, where you weren't quite sure of where you belonged anymore. Cam sat there, alone, for the longest time.

**Uh-oh. What's going to happen next?! Ha. R&R guys and I'll post as quick as I can.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay. So. Booth has found out. What's he gonna do. Find Bones of course.**

Booth pounded on Brennan's door one more time and when no one answered, he leaned his forehead against the cool wood. She didn't really want to leave, did she? He took a deep breath, expelled it back out in a whoosh, and headed to his SUV. There was only one other place where Bones might be.

Brennan popped the knuckles on her right hand and looked at what she had done so far. For the past three hours, she'd been gluing piece by piece, shattered fragments of the skull. The left parietal had caused some problems, but she'd quickly fixed that. Gingerly, she touched the right brow bone and wondered what had caused the deep nick. A knife would be the first assumption.

Sighing, she looked around her. Nearly everyone had left for home. Everyone except her. Not that that had ever been different. She'd practically been living here since she stepped through those doors. Her mind drifted to the Perkins Institute. A part of her very dearly wanted to go. It was the part that had never learned enough, that had never seen enough, that had never needed anyone. The other part of her, the small part, wanted to stay. It was the part that had learned everything here, that had saved lives, that had wanted to reach out for someone to hold.

Time was clicking down. Brennan still felt as confused as before. She was nowhere near making a decision, and that worried her. This decision should not be so complicated. It was either a yes or no question. So, why couldn't she say either?

Booth flashed his badge to the security guard and nearly ran through the glass doors. As he entered the lab, he mentally sighed. She was there. She was right in front of him, working on what she knew best: bones.

He flipped his card out and swiped it cleanly, though, he would have sworn he felt it tremble just the slightest.

"Bones."

She turned around, frowning.

"What are doing here?"

He ignored the question and walked up to her.

Control yourself, he said to himself. The last time he'd gotten angry he'd gotten a black eye. He didn't need a matching pair. Booth found a stool and placed it beside Brennan's.

"I just talked to Cam, Bones."

"And why do I care?"

"Because she told me you were leaving."

"What? What!?"

"Gail Perkins offered you a job."

Brennan started. Okay, not the way this was supposed to go.

"I haven't accepted."

"You haven't said no either."

She shut her mouth. That was the truth.

"Now," Booth drummed his fingers on his thigh, " I'm going to give you twelve seconds to tell me why you didn't tell me."

"Twelve seconds?"

"Ten."

"I'm not about to play this game with you, Booth."

"Brennan, this is _not_ a game."

His voice had turned so dark that Brennan had to tell herself not to wince. Oh, he was seething. She could see it in the way his mouth was tight, the way his eyes were unmoving, and the way he wrapped his hands tight together.

"I was going to tell you."

"Then, how is it that I heard about it from Cam."

"She wasn't supposed to tell you."

"But she did!"

Brennan cursed Cam in that moment. But she also cursed Booth.

"Can you calm down?"

He stood suddenly and began pacing.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? I just found out that you might be moving across the ocean, and you couldn't even tell me?"

"I was going to tell you!"

"Then why didn't you?"

Why hadn't she, she wondered. She had told herself she was going to pick up the phone and call him. Not once had she even touched it, though.

"Come on Bones! Tell me why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you've been too busy spying on me?"

The look on his face told her that he believed it. He believed she had lost all her trust in him. But, now that she was calm, she knew she hadn't.

"I just needed more time, Booth. That's it."

"For what? To string me along?"

"What are you trying to say?!"

"You didn't tell me! Do you know what that says to me? It says I don't care enough to tell you about one of the most important events in my life! It says that you don't care about the times I saved you! And it says, you don't like being here! With us! With me!"

His chest heaving, he glared down at Bones and then moved his gaze to the partially put together skull. Involuntarily, he reached for it. In his hand, it felt small and fragile. As he looked to Brennan again, he could feel his fingers tighten. He could smash this. Right now. On this floor. Her work. Her obsession. The idea came so suddenly and forcefully, that he made the motion without even realizing it.

Brennan had seen what he would do. Part of her was shocked, but the other part knew he was a loose cannon. His arm swung back and she raced forward and grabbed the skull out of his hand. As she cradled it, she knew she had gone beyond reproach. He was right. And now it was his turn to be mad.

A look of surprise crossed Booth's face as he realized what he'd almost done. He rubbed a hand over his face, careful to avoid his eye, and sat down tiredly with a dejected sigh.

Brennan cradled the skull in her arms, trying to judge if it was safe, and also sat down. Then, she waited.

"You know, Bones," he tried a laugh. "After all that we've been through, I guess I just thought that you would care enough."

"I do, Booth."

"Do you?"

"The bonds created in life and death situations are some of the strongest to exist. Bonds formed over extended periods of time are just as strong. They don't wear down easily and they don't disappear into thin air."

He looked at her for a moment, then let his gaze travel down to the harmless skull.

"Then why didn't you tell me? Why did you make me find out from Cam? Why did you tell everyone _but_ me?"

She laid the skull back on the table.

"I didn't know how to tell you."

"So you just didn't? What were you going to do? Leave me a note telling me to get a new partner since you're leaving for England?"

"No. I was going to tell you. I just wasn't prepared for it."

He raised his head and looked at her.

"I haven't made a decision. Ha. I don't even know how many times I've said that today."

Could he reason with her? Say that the Jeffersonian and the Perkins Institute were basically the same? He wanted to tell her that there was no reason to go. What could be so wrong here, that she needed to move across an ocean? But he knew she wouldn't tell him. There was still so much she just couldn't tell him.

"Do you want to go?"

"Part of me does. I can learn so much more."

"Without us?"

"Not like that, Booth. It doesn't mean that."

Booth nodded his head and looked at his fingers. This was her choice. Hers, and hers only. Standing, he nodded his head again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bones."

**I know. It's sad. Well, it was for me atleast. But we've got four more chaps to go.**


	12. Chapter 12

Part 1-

Brennan crossed her hands. She uncrossed them. She crossed them again. Something was missing here. She looked at the file for the case. She just knew she was missing something right in front of her face.

Holding her face in her hands, Brennan shut her eyes. Angela, Hodgins, and Zack were constantly watching her. Cam had been avoiding her. And Booth? Well, she hadn't heard from him since last night. And to top it all off, she still didn't know what to do. Should she go? Should she stay?

Looking at her watch, Brennan didn't think there had ever been a day than went by so slowly. It was only one o'clock.

An hour later, she timed it perfectly, the phone rang.

"Dr. Brennan. Forensic Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian."

"Dr. Brennan? This is Dr. Goodman."

"Dr. Goodman? What?"

Brennan smiled in spite of herself.

"Why in the world are you calling me?"

"Ha. Hello to you to. Nice to see your manners haven't changed."

"Well, hello then. How's the sabbatical?"

"Hhmm…it's relaxing. You should try one."

"I don't have the time."

"That's what I hear. I also heard that Gail Perkins has inquired into the business of stealing my forensic anthropologist."

"Stealing is not the right word."

"So, Cam told me."

"She told you?"

"Oh, yes she did. She wanted to know what she should do."

With a frown Brennan twisted the phone cord.

"Why would she ask that?"

"You are the best, Dr. Brennan. She wants to keep you. However, because of your stubbornness to sign multiple year contracts, we have no feasible means to detain you should you wish to leave."

"Don't sound so sad about it, Dr. Goodman."

"Ha. But I am. Why would you want to leave after all this time?"

Again, she leaned back in her chair and flung an arm over her eyes.

"I'm ready for a change."

"Uh huh. That's your reason?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You are not the type of person to just leave on a whim, Dr. Brennan. Before this offer even came about, you must have been thinking about it. Am I right?"

"How do always know the strangest things?"

"Years of experience. Years and years."

"Actually, I'm not sure if I'm taking the position."

"And why not?"

"I like my job here. I like the people here."

"But…?"

"But I don't know."

"Well, I suggest that you find out. And soon. But you must always remember that you must go where you are happy. Being someplace where you loathe is no way to live. And the Jeffersonian is that place that you love. I know you still do. It's just a matter of finding that out again."

"That helps me absolute none."

"Ha. Well, some of us are just insane fools. Just know that there are countless other

people ready to throw away anything slightly tainted by anyone else. And I hope that isn't what happened there while I was gone. That someone tainted you, our lab, our people."

Brennan nodded her head, clearly not paying that deep attention considering she had no idea what he was getting at. Once he hit the part about people throwing tainted stuff away, she froze. Tainted. Trash. People. With a start, she jumped out of her chair.

"Dr. Goodman, you just solved the case!"

"What? I did? How?"

"I can't explain it you now, but you're absolutely right. Absolutely. I've got to go. I'll

talk to you later."

"Okay then. I'll try calling some other time."

Brennan hung up the phone. Grabbing the file, her jacket, and cell phone, she ran out of her office dialing Booth's number.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2-

Booth looked at Bones. When she nodded her head, he nodded his own and started walking towards the Spotless Clean doors.

"Mr. Stephens, can I talk to you?"

Mr. Stephens came out from his office, telling Ellie to stay put.

"What can I do for you Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan?"

"Well, we just needed to ask you a few more questions about the night Thomas Hart was murdered. Do you have the time?"

"Uh, sure. Business is slow tonight as you can tell."

He motioned to the empty place and placed his hands in his pockets.

"You didn't see Thomas that night, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"And your niece, she didn't either?"

"Oh, she would have told me."

"And so you never saw him at all?"

"No. I didn't. Why are asking me all these questions?"

Booth nodded at Brennan.

"Mr. Stephens, you said you have OCD, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"Whenever I was searching the crime scene, I found a chain necklace."

Booth pulled the baggie with the chain in it from his jacket pocket.

"When my assistant examined it, he said it was made of pure white gold. He also said whoever threw it away had to be insane. And you, Mr. Stephens, fit that bill."

"What are you talking about?"

Mr. Stephens took a small step back.

"My assistants also did a little checking of who had bought pure white gold chains around here."

Booth jangled the bag.

"And guess whose name came up."

"That was stolen from me!"

"When?" Booth asked.

"A month ago."

"Did you report it?"

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

The man looked like he was about to cry.

"I just couldn't."

"You know, see, something just tells me that you're lying, Stephens. And you know what else? This chain, was covered in blood. And do you know whose blood it was? Take a guess. Come on, it should be easy."

"You threw it away, because even if though it was only your blood, you thought that Thomas's blood had somehow gotten on it and tainted it. And your compulsion controls your life so much, you just couldn't handle it."

"I didn't do anything."

"You see, I still think you're lying," Booth remarked with a shake of his head.

Brennan dug through her purse, and pulled another huge baggie. Inside it, was the washing machine piece that she had thought was so amusing. When Stephens saw that, he paled and nearly fainted.

"My assistant, Zach, looks just like you, Mr. Stephens. Same height, weight, probably the same muscle tone, by the looks of it. And you can produce just the right amount of force to practically bludgeon an eight year old boy to death."

"I didn't do anything!!"

"I don't think you're understanding us here," Booth took another step forward and grabbed an inch of Stephens shirt just for good measure.

"We went to your house. Do you know what we found? Yep. A closet in the basement, near a coal furnace. Imagine that? And do you know what else we found? You guessed it. The handy dandy old Spride that my partner knows can be used as some sort of heavy cleansing disinfectant. And this little metal washing machine just happens to fit perfectly with the trauma to Thomas's skull. Is that just coincidence?"

Stephens closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his face. He looked at Brennan.

"I didn't mean to kill him. I just, I just turned my back for one second and he fell from the folding table. I told him to not be playing around, but he like to act like Superman. The next thing I knew, he was on the floor with a broken arm." His breath caught and a sob escaped him.

Ellie came slowly out of the office.

"I told him to hush. But he just kept crying. And he wouldn't shut up. He said he was going to tell his mom, but I couldn't let him do that."

"Why not?"

"That woman, never trusted my family. I don't know why. If she had found out about this, do you know what would have happened to Ellie? She'd be all alone. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't."

Brennan clenched her jaw. Did he really think he would get sympathy from her?

"And than justifies killing a healthy eight year old boy? Look at this!"

Brennan shoved the washing machine into his face and while he jerked back, Booth just accidentally shoved him forward.

"Look at it Mr. Stephens. You killed a defenseless child with this. Do you really think you can get my sympathy?

"Uncle James?"

Ellie's voice rang out with fear and she came to stand by his side. She looked into his eyes and shook her head.

"Don't tell me that you did that. Please don't."

Stephens looked down at his niece, then back to Booth. He shook his head and the tears began to fall.

"I was just trying to protect her, agent Booth! That's it. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"You know what the problem with that is?" Booth asked in a whisper.

"She didn't do anything wrong in the first place. James Stephens, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of Thomas Hart. Anything you say, can and will be used in the court…."

Booth led the man outside where an unmarked police car had been waiting.

Ellie, the girl, watched forlornly. Slowly, she turned around to Brennan and the tears began their slow trek down her face.

"What am I going to do now? What? What? Where am I going to go?"

The girl sobbed once, swallowed it, but the next one came and she let herself go.

"What-am-I-go-ing-to-do? Do-you-know?"

And that was it. It really was. Ellie fell to her knees with hands covering her face, her body racked with uncontrollable sobs that threatened to shatter her.

Brennan didn't even hesitate. She stepped forward, knelt down, and put her arms around the woman, who was still a girl. Ellie unwrapped her arms around herself, and turned them to hold Brennan. She clung to Brennan like she was going to fall off the edge of a

cliff. But Brennan held on just as tight.

"It's alright, Ellie."

"I'm-all-a-lone."

"Sssshhhh. It will be fine."

"I-don't-have-an-y-one-else."

Brennan held on tighter, a tear running down her cheek, reminded of herself at the age of fifteen.

"You will get past this. You are not alone," Brennan whispered fiercely into the girl's ear.

Booth stood in the doorway, watching them. Two women, years apart, alike in every single way. Each clinging to someone to hold.

**I know. it was long. lol. R&R please. next chap has B/B dealing with the...you know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay. This is my favorite scene. It's a little sad for me though. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth and Brennan walked slowly into the lab. At a round table, they sat down. Booth decided to sit to the right of her.

"We'll take care of her, Bones."

She nodded her head.

"I know you will. I just wish Ellie had someone else in her family. It's so hard being alone."

"That was a good thing you did back there."

"What was?" Brennan asked as she leaned her elbows on her knees.

"Holding her. I think that's what she really needed."

"Maybe," Brennan sighed as she looked into the distance.

Booth mimicked her stance and they sat like that for what seemed like hours. Then, he couldn't stop himself.

"So, what's your decision?"

"Hmmmm."

"Sounds good, Bones."

"I still don't know. Is that bad?"

She turned her head to look at him.

"No," he says gently, "it's not. You've got a pretty big one to make. You have the right to be confused."

"I'm sorry. For not telling you about everything."

He smiled. Bones actually apologized.

"Just don't do it again."

"Psshhh. Bossy is here again."

"Ohh, that's right."

Rubbing his hands slowly together, he looked down at the floor before gathering his courage to look at her again.

"I may have made a bad judgment yesterday, Bones."

"You're kidding me."

"Ha ha. But, seriously, I think I did."

Booth cleared his throat.

"I just…want you to do what's best. And no one knows what's best for you, except you. And I know that it's a good opportunity. So, that being said, I support you. No matter…what you decide to do, I am behind you one hundred percent."

In that moment, Brennan felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. For the first time in days, she could breathe easily. She didn't know why, but there it was.

_(Center of Attention by Jackson Waters should be playing in your head softly)_

"And to show you that," Booth reached for his jacket and after fumbling through a pocket, handed Brennan a small white plain box.

"What is it?"

"The whole point of the gift is to open it, Bones."

She managed to give him a look of annoyance before turning her attention back to the box. Pulling the lid off, she stared inside for a moment. Her mind grasped for some distant memory, but couldn't find it. She lifted the small 1.0oz bottle labeled, N°5 CHANEL Paris PARFUM, and looked at Booth.

"You got me perfume?"

"Yeah, well," Booth shrugged his shoulders,"The woman at the store told me that all the women love it. And, I was feeling…a little disappointed with myself."

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

"I have learned that you are singularly unbribable, Bones. It's just a gift."

"A going away type of gift?"

"It's only that if you make it."

She smiled very softly.

"Thank you, Booth."

Booth interlaced his fingers and could feel his blush heating his face.

"Just don't go thinking you can forget me, now."

"I might not leave."

"I know," he shrugged, "but just in case."

"Just in case?"

"Yes, Bones, it's called being prepared and it's something I live by."

Brennan tried to hide her small smile. Same old Booth.

"What if I do leave?"

There was a moment where he couldn't say anything.

"Well," Booth raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath, "if you leave…I'll keep you here."

Booth made a fist with his left hand and pressed it to his heart.

"Right there?"

"Right here."

"That's a strange place to put me, Booth"

"Well, it's a lot less strange than hacking you into bits and storing you in boxes around my house, don't you think?"

"Just a little, I suppose."

"So, where will I be?"

"Ummm," she pointed to the floor, "here?"

Booth laughed and shook his head.

"Come on Temperance, humor me. Where will I be?" he asked tenderly.

Brennan slowly made a fist with her right hand and even slower brought it to her heart. She wasn't sentimental. She didn't believe in frivolous acts like this. But what would it really hurt? He needed it, didn't he? Maybe she did too.

"You...I will keep you here."

Booth smiled and nodded his head leisurely.

Staring at him now, Brennan couldn't help but reach up and lightly caress the area around his battered eye.

"I'm mostly sorry for hitting you, Booth."

"Mostly?"

"Well, you did deserve it."

He laughed.

"I guess I did."

They locked on each other's gaze, the silence around them deafening, but also protective.

Booth, drawn by some unknown force, leaned closer to her. Brennan, drawn by some unknown need, leaned closer to him.

"Where will you keep me, Temperance?" he asked as his mouth hovered above hers.

Her breath caught, but she looked into his bright eyes.

"I'll keep you here," she whispered.

With those words, he let himself waver just one more second before he gingerly laid his lips on her own. And she didn't pull away. Afraid of his own reaction, he only let himself delicately feel her lips.

He pulled away, her chin in his left hand. He let his left fore-finger run down her cheek. Then, before he broke down and asked her to stay, he gave her the best semblance of a smile he could muster, and stood. Then, he walked away, hands in pockets. And she let him.

_(The song, mainly the chorus, should practically be BLARING by now)_

**So. Did I do good. No. Yes. Maybe.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone.Thanks for reviews. Hope you like this one :P**

The airport terminal was loud and crowded. Booth moved aside as some crazy man nearly ran him over with his two huge luggage cases. He kept his distance as Brennan said goodbye to Angela

They hugged, like sisters who were losing each other for the first time.

"Hey, don't forget to call me. I know South Africa must be a very happening place, but since I am going to ship all your furniture and clothes to your new place in England, I deserve a few phone calls."

"Okay, Ange. I will not forget."

"Oh, one more hug."

Brennan grinned and patted Angela's back.

Booth felt his hands go cold as he realized the plane would be leaving in thirty minutes.

Brennan moved onto Jack.

"Come on Dr. Brennan, let's show the love."

Brennan laughed, and closed her eyes as she hugged Hodgins.

Then, there was Zack. Booth was actually surprised he hadn't said more today. I mean,

everyone knew Zack followed Brennan like white on rice.

"Zack, don't forget everything I taught you."

"Don't worry Dr. Brennan. I learned from the best."

He made to hug her at the same time she did. What resulted was an awkward jumble of arms and sorry's, and laughter from everyone.

And Cam. He himself had stayed his distance from her, but Brennan wouldn't.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to know each other that well, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan nodded her head.

"I know you can take care of the Jeffersonian, Cam. Thanks."

With them, it was a handshake. It was a compromise of sorts.

Finally, Booth stood straighter as she made her way towards him.

"Is it finally my turn?"

"Yes, it is."

There was a small moment of silence as they smiled at each other. Each a little confused about how to say goodbye. It would be another four months before she would be settled enough in England to come back for a visit.

"Hey, here's looking at you kid. That's from-."

"Casablanca."

Very impressive he thought. She knows what that means.

"Well, let me hug you before you leave."

And as she came into his arms, he couldn't help but feel something slip away. It made him smile, and he fought that urge that told him to kiss her in front of everybody.

"I'm going to miss you, bones."

"I'll miss you too. Just treat my squints right."

"Ha. But they're squints," he whined in her ear.

"But they're your squints now."

She pulled away, her hand briefly resting on his chest.

"Well, I guess I better board," she said.

Brennan turned around, waved one final wave, then turned back around to leave.

Soon it was just Zack and Booth.

Staring out the large glass window, Booth thought about shooting his gun in the air, maybe that would stall the departure. Well, maybe that was a little too drastic. Instead, he walked with Zack back out the exit way.

Looking up, he saw the boarding clock blinking blue.

"Looks like they've got a glitch in their clock system."

"What are you talking about?"

Booth pointed up.

"There, it's not 6:25."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"What do you mean?"

Again, Booth looked up, but this time, the clock had changed.

He woke with a start with his head under the pillow. His clock on the stand was going off.

It was 6:25.

**Awww. Tell me you didn't see that coming. hehehe. but wait. The next chapter is the last...**


	15. Chapter 15

**And here it is. The last bit. Thanks for staying with me. Thanks for reviews. And keep your eyes open for my new fic. Murphy's Law that I will be posting within the next few days. Anways...**

Brennan tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, wondering if she was making a huge mistake. Two days was here. Her time was up and she had indeed made a decision. Well, what was she doing then? Get out of the car, she told herself. With slow fluid movements, Brennan got out of the car and closed the door.

Knocking once on the door, she wondered if he would be home. She had gotten here early enough, hadn't she? She frowned, thinking about whether or not he would forget about last night. Of course, she'd been disturbed about the whole occurrence. Not that she would admit because it had thrilled her.

The door opened suddenly and Booth immediately went still. First of all, he was very surprised, embarrassed, and worried.

"What's wrong, Bones? What happened?"

"What? Nothing."

"Why were you looking like that?"

"I was just thinking."

"Oh."

Booth waited a beat, noting her flushed face and twittering fingers against her thighs.

"Well, I just wanted to come by and say hello. And, uh, I'm going."

He sagged against the doorframe, his face slack and his eyes immediately dark. He had thought, well he had thought that after last night…she would stay. They had kissed...sort of. He had given her $300 dollars worth of perfume. And he had never wanted her so badly to just say, 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

"You, you're going?"

"Yes."

Brennan nodded her head.

"It's going to be dangerous, but I'd really like to help Gail in finding out who those people are."

Frowning, Booth rubbed his hand over his mouth.

"Wait. What?"

"South Africa, Booth. The Larousse Tombs."

"What?"

He held out a hand and shook his head.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes."

"Oh," he breathed out.

"I've been telling you this whole time that I wanted to go to the Tombs. Haven't you been listening to me? Or has your eye been hurting you too much?"

Again, Booth frowned. Wait, what?

"So, what, you're taking the job?"

"Of course."

"Well," he lowered his head, trying to find something to say, "that's good, Bones. I mean, you'll be able to do a lot more of your bones' stuff at Perkins. That's good. Wait, no. You can't go Bones."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't take it, Bones. I won't let you."

He shook his head as if to affirm it.

She glanced at him, confused.

"You're- telling – me – you're – not – going – to – let – me – go?" She asked slowly.

Nodding his head, Booth clapped his hands together.

"Nope. You can't just leave."

"And why would I listen to you?"

"Because, Bones, I know what's good for you. You don't want to be working at some pretentious over-payed museum, do you?"

"Okay, first of all. If you ever tell me to not go somewhere, I will hit you again. Second of all, do not tell me what I can and can not do or I will kick you. Thirdly, the Jeffersonian is not pretentious or over-payed."

"I'm not talking about the Jeffersonian. I'm talking about Perkins."

"Why are you talking about Perkins?"

"Because that's where you're going to go for your new job."

This time, Brennan frowned.

"I guess I could, but I'm not going to."

"What?"

"I told Gail I like my job, here."

Booth smiled slowly, relieved, especially after he had thought she had told him she was going away. Okay, so maybe he should've been more specific with Bones.

"You did?"

She nodded her head.

"He was very understanding. And, that's all I wanted to tell you before you started ordering me around. So, I guess I'll see you later."

Before he could even say anything, she turned on her heel and nearly ran to her car.

Okay, Booth, he told himself, go fetch the gal.

"Bones! Bones!"

Brennan turned around and Booth jogged over to her.

"So you're really not taking the job?"

"No, I'm not."

"That's good. I mean, that's sad in a way. I mean, I know how good an offer that was...but that's really good."

"Booth, that just made no sense."

He hung his head, but when he raised it, he had that perfect charm smile.

"I know it didn't."

And because he couldn't help it, because he just had to make sure she stayed, he gathered her in his arms. He held her tightly against him, wanting to feel her arms around him and nearly losing his breath when she did. Burying his head in her hair, Booth knew that maybe the time to see her for the woman she was, was here. She wasn't leaving. They had all the time in the world now.

"Okay, Booth. Let me breathe."

Finally, he pulled away. So, it might take more convincing on her part. But he was Booth, and he could be very convincing.

Booth waited a beat.

"How about I make breakfast, Bones? Eggs, bacon, and pancakes…from scratch?"

"I…" Brennan had no clue what to say, and was about to say no, but for the first time in a long time, acted on impulse.

"I'd like that. But you don't know how to make French toast do you?"

"You know, Bones?"

He let his finger touch her nose.

"How do you pick the one thing I don't know how to make? But come on, I'm sure you can scrounge around and find what you need. What do you say?"

Booth held out his left hand.

Brennan waited, unsure if this was good. They were partners. She knew that. But with his hand outstretched like that, the smile on his face, and the implication of French toast, she hushed her head with her heart. Her heart, which had just barely begun to know what it could have.

She reached out with her right hand and placed it his own. She let him lead her back to the house, but before they went in, she hesitated.

"Oh no, Bones. I'm going to keep you here."

.end.


End file.
